


Daddy

by thirstypolitix



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Age Difference, Beto's moles, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Lap Sex, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstypolitix/pseuds/thirstypolitix
Summary: "Beto groaned. He'd never known how sexy that word could be; now he knew he'd never get enough of it."
Relationships: Beto O'Rourke/OFC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic exists in a completely different universe than the Beto & Tulsi series; that relationship doesn't exist here.

Beto sat down on the hotel bed, took off his shoes and socks and stretched out his long legs. It had been a very long day. Two town halls and a sit down with a newspaper. Cable news tomorrow morning and then onto the next city for a round table before lunch.

The fast paced schedule he could handle. In fact, he thrived on it. If he kept busy, his mind wouldn't wander. If his mind wandered, he'd remember how lonely he was. 

This campaign was different from the Senate run in so many ways. In Texas, he went anywhere and everywhere and found himself surrounded by fans and friends bearing hugs and gifts. Now if he went anywhere, he was surrounded by his "people". They were a great bunch, but it wasn't the same. Everyone else was kept at arm's length. If he needed to eat, a staffer brought him a meal. _Presidential candidates can't just go to a restaurant, Beto,_ they'd say. Every gift, every homemade treat given to him by a supporter was handed off to his team. _You have to be careful, Beto._ He wasn't sure what happened after the handoff because he rarely if ever saw the gifts again. _We're not traveling by van, Beto. We need to pack light on an airplane._

And if he wanted a drink? Beto opened the mini fridge. As expected, two cans of beer. Local IPA. Always two, never more. God forbid he get a decent buzz on. He pictured Abe and Aleigha, at the bar right now, actually enjoying themselves. Beto could never. It was not allowed. Fuck, there goes that wandering mind again. Beto was lonely. 

It was still early, too early for sleep, but he might as well get comfortable. Beto started clearing out his pockets. Phone, wallet, pocket angel, various business cards. He flipped one over: 

_National recycling program  
Danielle_

Did he remember who that was? Oh yeah, sweet girl, second town hall. Cute but shy. Didn't say much, just handed him her card and said she would love to tell him about this project when he's not too busy. He looked at his beer. _Well I'm definitely not busy now._ He picked up his phone. 

~~•~~•~~ 

Danielle had just finished showering and was getting ready for bed when her phone chimed. 

_B: Hey Danielle, it's Beto. Thank you for coming out tonight. I'd like to hear more about the recycling ♻️ program. Can you send me some info?_

Her stomach flip flopped. This couldn't be real. _Is someone fucking with me?_ Quick Googling told her this was an El Paso number, but she wasn't completely convinced. She picked up her phone to reply. 

_D: Wow, thanks Beto! Here's the Dropbox link. . . But is this really you? or a prank? Please don't get my hopes up. 😩_

A few moments later, Danielle received a photo of a hand holding her business card. She would know that black wristband and those long, strong fingers anywhere. _Oh, fuck, it's really him!!!_

 _D: Haha I guess it is you. ☺️ Sorry to doubt you. Let me know if you have any questions._

Danielle sat in shock. Her wet hair had soaked through her bathrobe and a puddle was forming on her bed. 

~~•~~•~~ 

Beto finished his beer. _What the Hell,_ he thought. He opened Instagram and did a search for Danielle's name. He found her easily. The account was public and he clicked on her story. It was videos and stills from the town hall; Beto scrolled through. He choked on his beer when he saw the caption on the final photo: 

_Daddy😭😭🍆🍆🍆 💦_

Beto remembered the first time he heard someone refer to him that way; he'd thought it was an insult. Chris, laughing, explained that it was most definitely not an insult. He'd explained the eggplant emoji, too. Beto was happy to let Chris have a laugh at his expense. So he knew what the caption meant. He also knew that he should end the conversation. Check out the link she sent, thank her, and call it a night. But. He was only human. He was starved for company. 

_B: The WiFi here is shit. Any chance you can come by the hotel and bring your laptop?_

~~•~~•~~ 

Danielle was shaking the entire drive to the hotel. She didn't know what to expect. She was excited to explain her recycling idea to somebody who might be able to implement it. But that someone was _Beto_. What if he doesn't like it? What if she can't explain it well? What if she looks like an idiot in front of him and Cynthia? _Oh God. What if he's the only one there?_

Beto answered the door himself and greeted Danielle with a hug. She had been too nervous to try earlier. His body was warm and his hands felt strong on her back. She pressed her face against his chest. He smelled amazing. Slightly sweet, slightly sweaty, and a faint trace of cologne. Manly. Was it her imagination, or was he pulling her in extra close? She responded by grinding her hips to rub against him. The rumors were true. There was no phone or keys in his pocket. He didn't feel hard but he felt _big_. She swallowed. 

After the hug, she took in his appearance. His hair was askew and a five o'clock shadow was already forming on his face. He was still wearing the iconic blue shirt, but with an extra button undone. He was barefoot. He looked comfortable. He took Danielle's laptop bag and set it on the coffee table. "Thanks for coming by," he said. "I know it was short notice." He hadn't stopped smiling since he opened the door. It was disarming. She wanted to melt, and felt like she could. "Tomorrow's round table is about environmental independence. So this is really great timing." 

Beto sat in the armchair and motioned for Danielle to sit on the couch beside him. She quickly pulled up her presentation and Beto watched intently, asking questions and jotting notes in his black notebook. She watched his hands as he wrote. She'd never seen more beautiful hands on a man. There was a vein that twitched as he wrote. Her eyes followed it all the way up his arm. She wanted to lick that vein. She wondered if it was sensitive. She wondered how long she had been staring when she heard her name. 

"Danielle." She turned to face him. He was looking straight into her eyes. "Are you tired? I hope I'm not keeping you out past your bedtime." _Bed._  
Danielle's cheeks grew red. Beto smiled. 

"No, I'm just. Ah." She cleared her throat. "Just wondering what you're writing."  
"Oh." His smile widened. "Come see." He patted the arm of his chair. She started shaking again as she stood up moved over to his chair. Her mind was racing. 

Beto could see the girl was nervous. He wanted to offer her a drink, but there was nothing left. _If she's even old enough to drink._ "Are you a student?" Beto asked as she climbed onto the arm of the chair. Danielle's legs draped across his thigh and dangled between his outspread legs, her feet not quite reaching the floor. "Grad school." He draped his arm across the back of the chair, resting his arm gently against her back. Her shivering stopped immediately and she relaxed into his touch. Heat radiated through the thin fabric of her tank top. He'd felt so incredibly lonely for company; it wasn't until this moment that he'd realized how touch-starved he'd been. _Fuck. He was about to get himself into trouble._

Beto put the ribbon bookmark in place, and closed the book. "I don't usually let people see these," he said as he handed it to her. The leather was soft, and felt expensive. She had never had a leather fetish, but holding Beto's book in her hands, she thought she might understand it. The smell was sensual. Or maybe it was being so close to Beto that was arousing. 

The initials "R.F.O.", had been embossed on the cover. She ran her fingers along the letters. _Why is this so sexy?_ She opened the book. "Climate #2" was handwritten inside.  
"I have a book for each topic. Sometimes two," he explained. His hand moved down to the arm of the chair. He brushed his knuckles lightly along her lower back. It felt comforting. She wished she had someone in her life that would touch her like that. And the thing is, Beto probably didn't even know he was doing it; taking care of people was second nature to him. His family was so lucky. Danielle leaned in closer as she thumbed through the book. 

Beto watched Danielle's face as she read and pointed out her favorite passages in the notebook. He didn't think his notes were very interesting but she was enthralled. Maybe when this was all over he'd send her a book. Her face was animated and she kept biting her lips. Her glossy lips. He had a hard time recalling her at the town hall, there were just so many people, but in the picture she'd posted _(Daddy)_ she was wearing makeup and her hair was blown out. She must have showered before coming over. She smelled fresh and clean and looked beautiful without makeup. No makeup except for those glossy, pouty lips. Distractingly glossy. He was starting to think dirty things about what she could do with them. She leaned into him and her shirt raised slightly in the back. Without thinking, he slid his hand softly under her shirt. Her thick lashes fluttered shut briefly, then she continued to read. 

Beto had to look away, the temptation to touch her face, kiss those soft full lips, was too great. If he was being honest with himself, he knew why he'd invited her over. He pretended his intentions were pure, but if that were the case, he would have had a staffer in the room with them. With Danielle on her perch, her breasts were practically at eye level. Tiny and perky, and her nipples rock hard. _FUCK._

Danielle squirmed under his scrutiny. Every time she moved, her thighs brushed his. Her knees were getting dangerously close to his dick. Pretty soon she was going feel his rapidly growing hard-on. Beto looked down at her slim, bare thighs. _Why are her shorts so short?_ His eyes traveled down her calves to her feet. Her leg bounced, causing her sandal to dangle precipitously from the tips of her toes. 

Beto reached down and took one ankle in hand. He slipped the sandal from her foot and gently placed it on the floor. He looked up to see her cheeks turning pink. He smiled and removed her other sandal. Danielle thought she might die if he continued to look at her and touch her like that. His large, soft hand slid up to her calf. She clenched her muscles and bit her bottom lip. "Are you comfortable?" She returned his stare and breathed deeply, unable to answer. Beto's face grew serious. His eyes shined dark brown. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "Come sit on Daddy's lap." 

Danielle's jaw dropped _OH MY GOD_ and the book fell from her hand. She looked down and gasped, "I'm sorry!" _oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_ Beto touched her chin and turned her head to face him. "Forget about the book. Sit on Daddy's lap." There was no mistaking what he said. She nodded in consent. Beto took her by the hips and slid her down onto his thigh. She had been at eye level before, but found she preferred looking up at him. She wrapped her arms around his glorious neck. "Daddy," she whispered. 

Beto groaned. He'd never known how sexy that word could be; now he knew he'd never get enough of it. He was done for. He gently caressed her thigh with one hand, and put the other in her hair. It was still damp. The thought of her naked in the shower, getting clean for him turned him on more than he already was. He pulled her head to him and kissed her. He licked her lips and her mouth opened in submission. She took in his tongue. She would gladly take anything he gave her. _How is this happening? How did he know?_ Beto kissed deeply, with passion. His stubble bristled against her cheeks and it was everything she'd ever wanted. She enthusiastically kissed back but let him lead. 

Beto pulled out of the kiss, "Oh, baby girl, you are so sexy." Her heart leapt and he dove back into the kiss. Danielle pulled herself as close to him as she could. It wasn't enough. Beto took her hips into his hands again and brought her to sit between his thighs. She felt tiny and safe, enclosed in his strong body. She squeezed close, and rubbed her hip against his cock. _Oh my GOD._ She grinded her body up against him again. She had to feel him. He was so hard. _Oh, please Daddy, let me have it,_ she thought. She didn't dare ask. 

His presence was intoxicating. She felt high just being next to him. She rubbed against him again. "Mmmmmmm," he moaned into her mouth. She needed to hear more of that, so she kept going. "Fuck!" This time he broke the kiss and threw his head back. His long, graceful neck was so beautiful. And the moles, _God._ They looked like candy to her, and decided to see if they tasted like it. 

Danielle started with the two closest to her. The little ones nestled in his chest hair, peeking out from just below his collar. She looks for them in every picture. _How is this man so beautiful? Literally everything about him._ She went for it, sweetly kissing the lower one. Then the one just above. She wanted to find them all. She kissed her way up to his chin, cheeks. She wondered if he had any hidden. 

Her kisses were sweet, innocent. _(Daddy)_ Well almost innocent. "You're so good, such a good girl." It took him a moment to realize what she was doing, what she was targeting with her kisses. He'd never understood why people found his moles attractive. It was mind boggling, everything he'd been teased about as a young man-- and he was teased relentlessly-- was now an object of desire. He'd always been too tall, too skinny, his neck, his jaw, his nose, his teeth, his moles... It sometimes made him uncomfortable when people fetishised his flaws. But this. This was not uncomfortable. This felt amazing. He moaned again to tell her. 

Danielle placed a tiny kiss on his temple, then his upper lip, and worked her way back down. She ended with the large one on his neck. She loved it. She'd always wondered if he was sensitive or ticklish and now she was going to find out. She gave it a tiny lick. Beto squirmed. She kissed then licked again. Beto gasped. _Okay, this is good feedback,_ she thought. She bit down lightly onto his neck. She had a desperate need to give him a love bite. She began to suck. Beto's groans grew louder. Between the grinding and the sucking, Beto was going to lose it. He was incredibly sensitive there. 

Danielle whimpered into Beto's neck. His hands were still in her hair and on her thigh but the caresses had stalled. He was breathing harder. "Fuuuuuucccckkkkkkkk." She sucked harder. "Oh God... Danielle... You gotta stop. Stop." He clenched her hair and pulled her off his neck. Danielle's eyes widened. _Oh no._ She could handle rejection, but could not bear disappointing Beto. "I'm sorry, Daddy." She looked down, for fear of crying. She didn't want to see his face right now. 

_Shit._ "Oh no, Baby." He smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead. "I'm not mad. It felt good," he whispered. He had an interview in the morning and couldn't risk having a hickey on air. It would probably be covered by his collar, but it was too big a risk to take, no matter how good it felt. But he didn't want to talk about that right now. He didn't want to _think_ about tomorrow. He just wanted to exist in this moment. He smiled. "Let me do you instead." 

Beto pulled Danielle upright and onto his lap, with her back to his chest. She fell limp against him. He brought one strong arm across her chest and slipped a finger under the thin strap of her top. _No bra. Naughty girl._ He began to nibble on her soft skin. "Daddy... Daddy... Daddy," she gasped as he began to mark a trail from the back of her neck to her shoulder. She couldn't wait to see the hickeys and the stubble burn. She would be proud to wear both. 

Beto felt like he might burst through his pants. He needed to come. He thrust against her; she gasped. Beto thrust again. "You want Daddy to take out his cock?" She gasped, "Yes."  
"Yes?"  
"Yes, please, Daddy. _Please take out your cock_." 

Beto used his free hand to unbuckle his belt. Its clinking was the most erotic sound Danielle had ever heard. She craned her neck around to watch. _UGH._ Why did she have to be facing the wrong way? The next thing she heard was Beto's zipper coming down. She squirmed and whimpered. Beto bit down on her shoulder.  
"Be patient, Baby Girl."  
"Yes, Daddy." 

Danielle felt like she was on fire. Every touch, every kiss was euphoric. She would do anything he asked, ANYTHING. But she also knew she'd gone too far earlier. She didn't want him to get into trouble. He was taking a risk to be with her. And yet.  
He wasn't stopping. 

Beto lowered his boxer briefs and he groaned to feel himself finally springing free. He rubbed his dick against Danielle's back, trailing precum onto the hem of her shirt, and the waistband of her shorts. He liked making his mark. He took a small amount onto his fingers and slipped his hand back into her shirt, rubbing it into her nipple. She was panting. So sexy. He resumed kissing and sucking at her neck, while caressing her breasts. He grinned. She was falling apart in his arms. 

He shifted her hips until she was seated directly on him. With his hand, Beto carefully slid his bare prick into the wide leg opening of her shorts. He rubbed it against her inner thigh, against her panties. They were soaked through with her own juices, and now he was rubbing his own onto the outside of them. He rubbed his slick cock against her panties again then let go and gripped her hip to thrust harder. If she had any objections, she wasn't voicing them. Though he wasn't sure he could have honored them, if he was honest with himself. What he really wanted was to slip his dick inside her panties. It would be so easy to just bend the girl over the chair and pound into her from behind. She would like it. Her moans and her clenching pussy told him she would. He wanted to shoot his load inside her. He didn't want to ask permission. "Oh, Daddy, Daddy..." She was really close to the edge.  
"Do you want to touch Daddy's cock?"  
"Yes, yes please, Daddy."  
He pulled out of her shorts and set her on his thigh again. She looked down and got her first glimpse of Daddy's cock. "Fuck..." she gasped. Hard and pink and leaking. Enormous. "Can I hold it please, Daddy?"  
"Yes, Baby Girl." 

She took it in hand and began to stroke. It was throbbing and wet. His balls looked heavy and full of cum. He seemed ready to explode and she wanted to see it happen. She squeezed his balls with one hand and stroked with the other, firmly and quickly. Daddy's grunting told her she was doing it just right. She kept going. He took his own hand and placed it over hers. His large hand dwarfed hers and the sight brought gasps from both of them. Beto guided Danielle through a few more strokes, and then he was there. "You ready, baby girl? Here it comes." 

And with that last stroke, Beto closed his eyes and exploded in fast, thick, spurts. "Oh, Baby Girl, ohhhh Danielle..." He caught most in his hand. "You want this? You want Daddy's cum?"  
Danielle's mouth had gone dry. "Uh huh," she gasped out.  
"Tell me."  
"I-- I want it."  
"What do you want?"  
"Please, Daddy, I want it. Let me have Daddy's cum."  
"Good girl." 

He brought his hand to her mouth, and she darted her tongue out to lick it. She moaned at his precious gift. She was hungry for it. His cum was bitter and sweet and his hands, God, his hands were so sexy and to have them in her mouth was almost too much to handle. "Mmmm, You're such a good girl, baby. Take it all. Eat it all for Daddy." She sucked his fingers into her mouth, one by one. She needed to make Beto happy. Make _Daddy_ happy. 

Beto watched in awe. Fuck, but this girl was so hot. Her eyes were closed as if in prayer, grateful for his cum. Those soft, sweet lips and tongue felt heavenly on his fingers. He thought he could get it up again for her. He knew that would be bad, very very bad.  
"Do you want to come, Sweet Girl?"  
"Oh, yes, Daddy, please."  
"Then get it nice and clean for me, okay? Every drop. Then I'll let you come." He let her take few more sucks and then pulled his hand away. "That's a good girl."  
"Thank you, Daddy." 

He unbuttoned her shorts and slipped his newly cleaned hand inside, straight into her panties. "Oh, Beto. Oh, Daddy..." He pinched her clit then rubbed it with his thumb. He thrust two fingers into her wet cunt. "Fuck, you are so wet for Daddy." She was warm and tight. He slipped a third finger inside and fucked her roughly with his hand. Danielle was speechless. His thumb worked her clit as he thrust his fingers inside. He nibbled her neck again and she lost it. She dug her nails into his thigh, threw her head back, and squealed the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. Her cunt clamped onto his fingers. "Daaaaaadddyyyyyyy". 

~~•~~•~~ 

Beto held Danielle tight while she came down from her high. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. His trousers were still open and his cock lay limp against his thigh. He didn't feel like making any moves to clean up. He was so warm and comfortable with the girl in his arms. This was always the hardest part. He couldn't just ask her to leave. But he knew she couldn't stay. He wouldn't be so strong later and he'd do something regrettable. God he was bad at casual sex, that's why he had rarely done it, even when he was single. 

Danielle nuzzled into his chest. "Daddy," she whispered, and dozed off. _Daddy._ He'd never found that word sexy before, but now he couldn't wait to hear it again. _I'm so fucked._ He leaned over and grabbed the throw blanket from the couch. He draped the blanket over the sleeping girl in his lap, leaned back into the armchair, and closed his eyes.


End file.
